


Holodeck Honeymoon

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Holodecks/Holosuites, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi gets an idea on how he and Data can satisfy their newlywed blues before they are able to take an official honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holodeck Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb title, dumb summary, but very hot DaForge smut, with a pinch of fluff.
> 
> This is has got to be the steamiest fic I have ever written, especially on this pairing.
> 
> Needless to say, takes place way before the events in my ongoing series.
> 
> I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!

Ten Forward was sparse in patrons that night as Geordi entered through the doors after his shift ended. He strolled over to the bar where Guinan was speaking to a young man that looked a bit downhearted. He had a feeling that she was listening to his troubles, something Guinan was always good for, and her advice was never dismissed. 

She had gotten Geordi out of some issues of his own, especially when he had gone to her for guidance on how to approach someone on letting them know your true feelings for them. Needless to say, she knew of whom he had been speaking.

Guinan caught his glance and nodded her head to the direction of the observation window. Geordi looked to where she was indicating and smiled when he saw the back of Data’s head as he sat at a table. 

Data gazed out toward the stars. His shift had ended hours ago and, after stopping at his quarters to feed Spot and change her sandbox, he took a seat at the table he and Geordi usually shared in with two glasses of Calaman sherry in front of him as he patiently waited for his new husband.

They had married two months prior and he considered these past months “the happiest days” he had ever encountered. However, since his lack of emotions prevented him from actual feelings of happiness, he was assured that they were indeed due to Geordi’s recent blissful affectations.

Geordi walked closer behind him and leaned into his back, sliding his hands down his shoulders and over his chest, and finally bringing his lips onto the android’s neck. He gave the warm, synthetic skin a light peck, and Data slightly turned his head as he grasped one of Geordi’s hands.

“Hello, darling,” he whispered to him.

“Hi,” Geordi muttered against his neck. “Been waiting long?”

“One hour, 6 minutes, and 47 seconds.”

Geordi chuckled as he stood from his embrace and sat in the chair close to him. He sighed as he reached out for his sherry and slowly took a sip. The drink was slightly warm and left a pleasing burn on his tongue.

“You appear to be quite fatigued,” Data stated.

“Nah,” Geordi replied, leaning back into his chair. “I’m just happy to be off my shift and…next to you.”

They looked out of the window in silence, the whirring of the ship’s engines slowly lulling Geordi into a haze. Perhaps he was a bit tired; it had been a stressful day.

However, he wasn’t quite ready to turn in just yet. 

“Do you know what I thought of today, Data?”

His husband shook his head as he sipped his drink.

Geordi leaned in, grinning. “We haven’t had a honeymoon.”

Data raised his eyebrows. “I believe this subject has already been discussed,” he said. “It would be quite a hindrance for the Enterprise if two commanding officers were to take leave at the same time.”

“So…what? We’re supposed to take separate honeymoons?” Geordi asked, mockingly.

Data’s expression suddenly changed to one of unease and he placed his drink back onto the table as he averted his eyes. “I am sorry, Geordi,” he said, quietly. “I am only stating facts.”

“Oh, honey. I was only kidding.” He took Data’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “I know it’s been discussed,” he said, “but maybe…we can do something else while we wait for that time to arrive.”

Data tilted his head curiously. “What do you suggest?”

“Well,” Geordi smiled, slyly. “We can always take a trip to London.”

Data’s eyes grew wide and released his hand as he pulled away. “Geordi…I do not wish to begin a confrontation with you. As previously stated, we cannot…”

“I can’t believe it,” Geordi laughed. “Your deductions have grown stale…Mr. Holmes.” 

He watched as his husband’s eyes narrowed and small grin appeared. He bent closer to him. “It has been a while,” Data whispered as he squeezed Geordi’s arm. “You are not too exhausted?”

“Not in the slightest.” Geordi quickly pinched Data’s nose and drank the rest of his sherry as he stood.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Geordi bounced on his heels as they stood in the turbo lift on their way to Holodeck 3. He hadn’t seen Data in his Sherlock costume in quite a while, and he let himself sneak another longing glance toward him.

His cape seamlessly hugged his broad shoulders and his Deerstalker cap perfectly aligned on top of his head as his regal nose pointed forward. His calabash pipe hanged from his mouth, and it was obvious he was already in character, as Data was always willing to solve another mystery.

Geordi tried to resist, but he took off his Derby hat and he shoved himself into Data’s body, pressing his lips against his. 

Data was taken off guard and his pipe fell from his lips, but he allowed Geordi to press him against the wall of the turbo lift. He held his cap on his head as he wrapped his other arm around Geordi’s waist.

“Darling…” Data breathed between kisses. “Are you quite sure that…the holodeck is where you want to be at this moment?”

“Oh, God, yes,” he answered. “You look so damn sexy, baby.”

Data grinned awkwardly. He was still not used to Geordi’s sudden lustful advances. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the attention from him, but it was the fact that they usually happened more often now that they were married.

The turbo lift doors suddenly opened and they were faced with Miles and Keiko O’Brien. “Oh!” Keiko started. 

Geordi quickly stepped away from Data, picking up his pipe and handing it back to him. They both cleared their throats as they straightened their clothing, and, excusing themselves, brushed past the O’Briens.

“Lord,” Miles whispered. “If only Data had blood in his veins, I'd swear he'd turn red.” Keiko giggled as she playfully slapped his chest.

Data instructed the computer of the appropriate program at the holodeck doors and they entered hastily into Sherlock Holmes’s study. 

He took off his cape and placed it on the coat rack by the fireplace. “Now, Watson,” he began, his voice emitting a polished English accent as he strode to his desk to pick up a journal. “As you might recall, the perpetrator had infiltrated—“

He was interrupted by Geordi grabbing him and roughly kissing him again. Data leaned against the desk to maintain his footing as Geordi took off his own coat. Data’s cap finally fell off his head as he gently cupped his lover’s face in his hands and pulled him away from his lips.

“Geordi…” Data muttered in his normal voice. “Are we here to actually solve a mystery?”

“Oh, there’s a mystery all right,” he smiled as his grasped Data’s wrists and pulled them away from his face as he kissed him again. “The mystery of the location of Sherlock’s bed.”

Data could feel his artificial heart begin to pound. He could sense that his intimacy subroutines were initiating, and he took a deep breath to regulate his mechanical pulse so that his system wouldn’t overload.

It had happened the first time they had made love. Data had only used his sexual programming once before, so he and Geordi were a bit careless and let his subroutines move faster than his positronic network could handle. 

Data had informed Geordi that Dr. Soong had constructed his sexual programming to be highly advanced. Although he could not relish in most tastes or smells of certain foods and fragrances, Data could certainly feel the appropriate sensations that came with sexual intercourse. 

However, it was all dependent on the degrees to which his sexual programming advanced pre-coitus.

Needless to say, that first night, Data’s programming went from dormant to dynamic in less than two minutes, and when it reached its peak, his passion became absolutely unbridled.

Although Geordi was filled with utter ecstasy afterwards, the force of Data’s ejaculation had caused the android to temporarily shut down.

Data timidly feigned a laugh the best way he had remembered from his hearing his shipmates laugh at a joke. “There is no bed here, darling…” he whispered. 

Geordi sighed, a bit discontented by Data’s lack of spontaneity. However, his heart skipped when Data pushed away from the desk and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer against his firm body as he gave him the most fervent kiss he had ever received. 

Data growled in his ear, “There is, however, a perfectly comfortable chaise lounge.”

He carefully moved Geordi backwards until his knees buckled and the android was on top of him, pinning his wrists against the cushion. Geordi clenched his fingers as Data kissed his neck, jumping slightly every time his tongue met his skin. He felt Data release one of his wrists and proceed to rip off his grey tie and unbutton his dress shirt. 

Geordi used his free hand to help Data with his waistcoat, and they kissed as he slipped it off his shoulders. 

Data lifted himself and rapidly unbuttoned his own dress shirt, tossing it carelessly behind him. Geordi reached up with both hands and caressed his husband’s tightly toned stomach as Data reached down and opened Geordi’s shirt. He grazed his strong fingertips over his pectorals and Geordi emitted a guttural moan.

“I take it your programming has…turned on,” he said with a flirtatious smile.

Data leaned into him again, placing both of his wide hands on either side of Geordi’s head. “It has indeed,” Data purred before biting his shoulder.

“Oh! Baby!” Geordi exclaimed. “Take it easy. We have all night in here.”

Data could only nod in agreement as his positronic brain tried to keep up with his functions. This proved difficult, however, when Geordi reached forward and stroked the growing bulge in his slacks.

Data threw his head back with a pleasurable sigh as he relished at how gently yet longingly he was being touched. He reached down to Geordi’s own slacks, unzipped them and forced his hand inside his undergarments to grip the tip of his now hard cock.

Geordi gasped and arched his back as Data’s thumb pressed against the vein at the top of his shaft, that sensitive spot that he remembered where his husband adored to be touched. He reached out to Geordi’s face with his other hand, and carefully snapped off his VISOR to place it on the small table behind him at the end of the chaise lounge.

Data then unbuttoned his own slacks and slid them down just past his hips to allow Geordi to fully grasp his dense erection. 

Geordi bit his lip as he swept a finger over the tip to feel the warm lubrication that he was secreting. He eagerly spread it over the shaft as he listened to Data’s rhythmic breaths, knowing that he was trying to steady his artificial heart’s beating.

He suddenly felt Data’s hand rest on his that was still grasping him. 

“Is this what you desire?” he heard him exhale.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wesley sat at a table in Ten Forward, aimlessly glaring at his chess pieces. He lifted the knight and examined the material, not sure of what he would find to ease his boredom. 

He and Geordi usually played, but he was nowhere in sight and wasn’t answering his hails, so he made his way to the doors to exit into the corridor.

“Where’re you going, lad?” Miles asked him from the bar before taking a swig of ale.

Wesley turned to him. “I’m going to try to find Commander La Forge for a game of chess.”

Keiko shook her head and grimaced. “I wouldn’t disturb him, Wes. He’s…” She looked at Miles for a better choice of words.

“He’s, uh…” Miles stammered. “He’s solving a mystery.”

Wesley laughed. “Okay…”

“With his husband.” Miles replied, with a cheeky grin.

Wesley frowned as he sighed. “Oh….” He walked over to another table. “Excuse me, Lieutenant Barclay?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Geordi had to gently restrain Data a bit once he had entered him since Data usually moved too quickly, as if it were a default in his programming. Geordi was determined to fix that default eventually, but for now, Data performed just as well with verbal instructions.

“Take it slowly, honey,” Geordi had told him. “Try to enjoy it.” He paused and stroked his husband’s chest. “You do enjoy this…right?”

“I…do…” Data moaned as he leaned in and pressed his lips against his neck.

Geordi still was not sure if that was true. No matter how adventurous their sexual romps and no matter how many approving noises Data made, he still had some doubts whether Data was reacting naturally or he was mimicking.

Nonetheless, Geordi reached up and stroked his face. “I know you do. You know how to please me, Data. You know every part of me…every inch…”

“I have logged away,” Data told him, his lips now under Geordi’s ear lobe. “The exact places that require special attention. It is my duty, as your husband, to ensure that your needs are satisfied.”

Geordi smiled, genuinely flattered. “I appreciate it, honey, but you have needs, too.” He felt Data shake his head in disagreement and Geordi put his arms around his broad shoulders. “You do, baby. And it’s my job to make sure your needs are also--- oh! Easy!” He placed a hand on Data’s shoulder as he had nibbled him too hard once more.

“I am sorry,” he whimpered, as he lifted his torso to support himself on his elbows. He continued his measured pace against Geordi, but began to sink himself deeper into him, as well. “Then, I satisfy you. Correct?”

Geordi blindly reached up and gripped Data’s forearms. “In more ways…than you can imagine.” Data began to emit soft moans as he thrust faster. “Oh, yes, Data...” Geordi whispered to him. “Oh, that’s nice, baby.”

Data nodded, “Yes. This is very pleasing…”

Geordi exhaled a small laugh as he felt his movements accelerate. “Careful, now. We don’t want you to…oh…oh…oh, God, Data!” 

Data was now clutching Geordi’s thighs as he pounded deeper into him. 

“Data! Oh, yes…oh! Ooohh…”

The android was now emitting loud grunts with every powerful lunge of his hips. Data looked down and noticed that Geordi had turned his face away and was slack-jawed as he screamed his lover’s name.

The noise echoed in Data’s ears and vibrated his circuitry. He shut his eyes tightly as he released Geordi’s thighs and leaned forward once again on his hands.

“Geordi!” the android blurted loudly as he winced and moaned. His release was intense and he could feel his mechanical heart thrashing against his chest, and his brisk pulse gave him a whirling sensation. He rested his forehead on his lover’s and took deep breaths through his nose.

Geordi’s fingers reached up and touched his neck, stroking softly and reassuringly as he heard the thumping from Data’s head. “You're amazing,” he heard Geordi whisper. 

He gave Geordi an apologetic brush against his lips with his, saying, “I am sorry if I did not endure for as long as you might have wished.”

Geordi gave him a soft kiss. “But we’re not done.” He lightly pressed his fingers against Data’s chest and Data pulled out of him, grunting with another flinch of his lower body. He took Geordi’s hands and guided him from the chaise lounge to take position behind him. He knelt down and bent over the edge, and he felt Geordi place his hands on his lower back as he kneeled to his level. 

Geordi picked up the replicated bottle of Deltan lubricant that had rolled under the chaise lounge, a necessity he reminded to Data, as he sometimes had to do in the heat of the moment. Data had only nodded, raised from his position and quickly commanded for the holodeck arch, where, once the lubricant had appeared, he hastily swiped it from the replicator and trotted back to Geordi.

Data groaned deeply as Geordi entered him, and he felt his small hands reaching forward to grasp his hips.

Data pressed his own hands against the back cushion of the lounger to allow him to go deeper. Geordi began to give abrupt, firm thrusts against him, and Data yelped as Geordi’s hands began to take a firmer hold of his hips.

Geordi tilted his head back and pictured his husband’s body in front of him as he moved his hands from his hips and up his torso and back down onto his thighs. He moaned approvingly as his palms traced the perfect curvature of the android’s bottom, and he took delight in stroking every crease of firm muscle in his back.

A moment in the past flashed in his mind as he leaned forward and kissed the space between his shoulders. Their first kiss, late at night, in Data’s quarters. It was the most wonderful and most relieving sensation he had ever felt. For Geordi realized that if he hadn’t acquired the courage to reveal his true feelings in the first place, he would not now possess the most beautiful thing he had in his life.

He felt his orgasm rising faster and he placed his palms flat against the top of Data’s thighs. “Almost there, baby,” he muttered as Data hid his face in the crook of his arm to conceal the volume of his moaning.

Geordi suddenly shook and grunted with a resounding “Oh…my…God!” After his tremors subsided, he let himself fall forward onto the android’s warm back as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh…wow…” Geordi murmured. “That was…incredible, honey. Oh, God…” He raised himself up and wiped the sweat from his brow. He grinned slyly and stroked Data’s back. “How was it for you?”

No answer came and Geordi pulled away from him and scooted to his side and shook him. “Data?”

Geordi didn't need his VISOR to realize that Data had shut down, his eyes wide open and his face expressionless.

God dammit, Geordi mused, angrily. Not again.

However, he jumped in surprise when Data suddenly let out a boisterous moan as he powered himself back on, and he looked up at Geordi with his amber eyes. 

“Remarkable,” the android sighed as a satisfied grin crept across his face.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moments later, they found themselves back on Deck 2 walking sluggishly to their quarters, their costumes now being worn quite haphazardly. Data’s footing was rather lethargic and his grinning face held a sort of inebriated expression, something that would occasionally happen after intercourse as his sexual subroutines took much longer to shut down than they did to activate.

They had not spoken since their departure from the holodeck due to Geordi feeling that the slightest stimulation, verbal or physical, would cause a sensory overload on Data’s system. Thankfully, the corridor was mostly vacant, and Geordi scolded himself for being so fretful.

Once they stepped into their quarters, however, Data dropped his cape and his pipe, turned to him and gently kissed him on the lips. 

When he stepped away, Geordi quickly caught him as he began to stumble backward, and his Deerstalker cap fell to the ground.

Spot mewed disapprovingly from the top of his workstation and Data pointed at her, narrowing his eyes. “Up is no, Spot.” he reprimanded.

“Okay, honey,” Geordi said as he led him to the bedroom as Spot began to bathe herself, still sitting on his workstation.

They stopped in the door of their bedroom and Data leaned against the frame. His dress shirt had been hastily buttoned and his bare, golden chest was exposed. He bit his lip as he gently pulled Geordi closer and brusquely kissed his cheek. “Are you reasonably satiated?” he asked. 

Geordi couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes. Bedtime.”

After they had stripped down again and climbed into bed, Geordi took off his VISOR and placed it on his nightstand. He rested into his pillow and grinned as he felt a long, slender arm wrap itself around his waist and pull him closer. “Data…” he groaned. 

Data’s warm, naked body spooned against him, and he placed his open palm against Geordi’s chest and greedily squeezed him closer. He closed his eyes and let the tip of his nose rest in the crook of his neck. “I am quite acclimated to our matrimonial arrangement.”

“Is that your way of telling me that you love me?” Geordi teased.

“You doubt me, my darling?” His tone was now softer and had taken on a glum tone at Geordi’s response.

“No, honey. I didn’t mean it like that,” he assured him as he stroked Data’s forearm. 

“I am sorry that your desire for a honeymoon has not been fulfilled.” There was a moment of quiet between them before Data took a deep breath and announced, “We shall go where there is an adequate body of water in which we could swim.”

Geordi giggled. “Data…you don’t swim well, remember? You sink like a stone.”

Data nuzzled his nose against Geordi’s shoulder. “Then I shall watch you swim…” his voice trailed off as his intimacy program subsided and his sleep program commenced.

“Deal,” Geordi whispered before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
